


What I Pray For

by HawkeSenpai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeSenpai/pseuds/HawkeSenpai





	What I Pray For

Dean sat quietly on the very edge of his bed. Castiel had been gone for over two weeks. Every night, Dean had sat waiting for him until sleep, aided by a couple of warm beers, knocked him out his misery. The blizzard outside worsened and Dean shivered uncontrollably.  
Stupid motel heating, he cursed, drawing the blankets closer around him.

Dean soon dozed off, but the biting draft creeping in from under the door made sure that he slept very lightly. His knees ached from the cold and shivers racked his ribs. So cold.

Suddenly, Dean was overcome by a wave of warmth, like a roaring old-fashioned log fire had been lit right next to his body. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and rolled over to see Castiel lying beside him, his clothing dotted with rapidly melting snowflakes.

"Cas, you-son-of-a-bitch! Where have you been?" asked Dean trying to feign anger, but the corners of his mouth couldn't help but turn upwards, a dimple appearing on his firm chin as the angel raised his hand to caress Dean's stubbly cheek. Castiel opened his mouth to produce an answer but it became muffled and unintelligible as Dean leaned in for a long, open-mouthed kiss, which silenced the angel who responded eagerly.

Dean ran his fingers through Castiel's hair, twirling the luxuriant locks falling across his forehead and gently stroking the prickly ones at the base of his neck. Castiel smiled.

 

**** 

Dean observed Castiel sitting quietly on the edge of the bed, his eyes closed and hands clasped.

"What are you doing?" he questioned, as Castiel raised his head slightly and opened his eyes.

"Praying"

Dean looked at the bowed head quizzically.

"For what?" he asked circling his arms around Castiel's shoulders.

"Prayers don't always have to be in the form of requests Dean. Mine are of thanks"

Castiel smiled and turned to face Dean.

"Oh yeah? What are you thanking the big guy in the clouds for?" asked Dean, throwing a almost-clean shirt around Castiel's shoulders.

"For this, for you"

The blizzard outside had stopped and the world was perfect.


End file.
